Together Forever
by WannabeWest
Summary: My version of how "The Worst Couple" should have ended. Beck and Jade, what would of happened if Beck opened the door. BADE FLUFF! please read and review!


Together Forever

_**Hey everyone! This is a small oneshot based on Beck and Jades' break up from "The Worst Couple" episode. I almost cried when I saw this episode! I love bade, so we must continue to write fics about them even if they are no longer a couple. But Dan re-tweeted a friend of mine and said the break-up is only TEMPORARILY! Yay! I can't wait to see them get back together! Anyway, onto my story, enjoy :)**_

*Tori's house at night, everyone is there*

~Jades pov~

"Next time it's a hammer!" I scream at Trina, she is unbelievably desperate and annoying, it's true when I say no one likes her!

"Come on Beck, take me to get some food" I demand from my boyfriend as I began walking towards the door. I need to get out of this mad house before I go insane! Beck really owes me for making me come here in the first place.

"I'm tired of fighting" Beck says, looking physically and mentally exhausted. We had been fighting more than usual lately, I mean we even made Cat faint but we'll get through it. We always do.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm gonna count to ten" I start, but I'm interrupted by Cat telling me not to forget 3. She really is crazy sometimes!

Once Cat explains why I shouldn't forget to include the number 3, I continue what I was saying before hand, "If I get to ten and you're not out there I'm going home, and we're over." I threaten before turning around again and walking outside, beginning to count.

"1,2,3" I shout and I can faintly hear clapping when I say 3, probably Cat congratulating me on being able to count to 10, whatever!

"4,5,6" I continue to shout through the door, but after I shout 6 I hear a girl scream and then a loud thud, sounding like someone falling to the ground.

"7,8,9" my voice is getting more desperate with every number I say. I'm almost at ten, where the hell are you Beck! I know we fight a lot, but we always fix it, that's just the way we are. We fight, ignore each other, and then make up and the cycle starts again. I thought that's the way our relationship worked best, yeah we may fight, but I do love Beck and I thought he loved me too.

Just as I am about to say 10 the door swings open and Beck walks straight towards me. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and leans down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck in surprise and relief that he finally came outside. I was really beginning to believe he wouldn't. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, the kiss was passionate and full of love. I could hear Cat and Vega saying "awwww" in the background, just like Vega did before when we got back together outside Beck's RV. When we reluctantly pulled apart, as oxygen became necessary, Beck just looked at me and smiled wildly. I gave him a genuine smile back, not caring if the others saw or not, I'll threaten them later!

"Jade, I love you, I never want to break up with you. I just wished we didn't fight as much. Usually it's manageable but this last week we have fought none stop and I just couldn't take it, I had a lot of homework and a term paper to write which I was behind on and us fighting didn't help me relax. I'm really sorry." Beck confessed, while looking into my eyes the entire time. I could tell he was telling the truth because when he looked into my eyes, they were filled with love and admiration. Beck is really turning me into a sap!

"I'm sorry too, I didn't know you were worried about your schoolwork. I know I can be a handful sometimes, and get really jealous, but that's just me showing you how I couldn't imagine my life without you." I say quietly and looking into his eyes. I'm secretly hoping the others didn't hear my speech, because I don't think they will be able to keep there mouths shut about that, no matter how much I threaten them!

"I love you" Beck say while taking my hand.

"I love you too" I reply, smiling again.

"So, wanna go home and rent a movie, or stay and play cards?" Beck asks playing with my fingers, completely ignoring our friends standing right behind him. I know I'm sounding soft, but I love it how he refers to his RV as our home, for me and him.

"Let's go home" I say as I begin to walk towards his truck, pulling him with me by his hand. He follows me and says "We'll see you guys on Monday, have a good weekend" to the others who are standing quietly at the door watching the events unfold.

Beck hops into the truck and we pull out of Vega's driveway and begin the short journey home. Sure we may fight, but nothing could break us apart. I felt Beck hold my hand as he drove in the darkness, I smiled sweetly and closed my eyes, thankful to have Beck and knowing that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

_**So that's it! That's how I pictured this scene ending! Hope you liked it, please check out my two other stories! REVIEW! It means everything!**_

_**Review and thanks for reading,**_

_**WannabeWest xxx **_


End file.
